


Fallen For You

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Once you’ve been sent away from Erebor the Dwarf King realizes his feelings were far from one sided





	1. Chapter 1

Yet again to the best of his ability The Dwarf King Dain couldn’t remove his eyes from the Woman standing behind his Cousin Thorin taking down the various notes between various tasks, Thorin’s council was gathered around the war table with the full modeled map they were currently using to plan out their next path for the return of the Dwarves to their newly reclaimed kingdom of Moria.  
His eyes however trailing the path of the Woman with downcast eyes, a Woman that in his first sight of her she had ripped the head off a Warg bent on claiming his Cousin’s life, a Woman whose screams drew each Man and Dwarf back into line through the surprise attack in Dale.  
This same Woman however, when out of her armor had soon downcast her eyes, surely she had to have been courting Thorin for how fiercely she had defended him, claiming a near deadly amount of wounds on the battle field and that same selflessness had placed you between his Nephews and their certain death as well. Leaving you with what to show for it, a place alone in a bed along the far wall in the healing wing with only the Elves tending on you once they had noticed where you were placed, and only at King Thranduil’s insistence of your Mothers Elven rank, that meant very little to the Dwarves and Men healing the wounded, at least until Dain had recognized the armor laid beside your bed.  
Though through the weeks while Thorin regained his strength you were ordered by Dain to be moved to your own private apartment in the Royal Wing and once the Durins had healed the Dwarves had started trickling back to Erebor causing even more trouble for you once they had started attempting to find their own places in the reclaimed Kingdom.  
A trouble that was immediately silenced at Thorin’s response to the first insult he had witnessed being hurled your way, immediately claiming you as his personal secretary, to always be at his side, as he wielded his Elven blade entering the first meeting you had been at his side for and laid it across the table before him while glaring at the Dwarf that had dared to utter it. Needless to say word had spread quickly, so when talk of possible arranged marriage with high ranked Dams from neighboring Kingdoms it sent more than a few shocked ripples through the Mountain, though none bore the weight of his actions worse than Dis and Dain who seemed to be even more irritated with his choice than the near fuming Company.  
.  
Driven to a near wordless state in the presence of the King you felt the weight of each word and action of his pressing harder on the sword that seemed to be lodged in your chest, but honestly you had never assumed that you would ever be claimed by anyone, let alone a King or any of his kin. So falling for Thorin had been the ultimate slap in the face in a long life filled with one seeming disaster after another, all at your expense driving you to near solitude for your entire adult life, though thankfully for you through all of your silent pining had been seemingly ignored or missed by the King since your first meeting.  
.  
Bubbling rage had seemed to reach just about to Dain’s throat nearly ready to start shouting at his blind Cousin, this Woman who’d they’d all witnessed tending to so carefully the King, one who’d been both so fiercely defended and ignored. Your first meeting at is side had drawn many eyes to your seemingly strange movements, adjusting small items here and there, Thorin would turn to circle the table and you would slide his glass a few inches to the right and rotate the letter opener before his seat only for him to move blindly back to his former place swinging his hand, that would have collided with the glass and send the letter opener across the table at one of his nephews. Later in the same meeting he’d added a few more sheets to the small stack in your arms and move around the table speaking to you with you at his side only for the others to notice your leg to stretch back to inch his chair over, before he’d have fallen flat on his back at nearly attempting to sit in the chair that would be nearly a foot away from him.  
All between the small random notes you would seemingly abandon in the vast halls only to be collected by various servants, who would later be seen delivering items into your possession, first being a small keg of Ale randomly requested and tasted by you before the same cup was served to the King who blindly accepted it from your grasp, the mere fact that you had tasted it first calmed the Dwarves around him. Each accepting the glasses the servant had served to them before yet another of the servants who’d collected your other note had arrived with snacks that you had served the King first after testing before the rest was passed around.  
Not even mentioning the vast number of small notes and messages you had been handed from the King to handle, it seemed anything he’d deemed tiresome or irritating, first the Dwarves had been slow at allowing the input of your ideas until witnessing Thorin, who had been called down to handle the situation, to turn and say, “Handle this for me would you?”  
Glancing at you quickly before abandoning your side as you softly replied, “Of course Your Majesty.” The statement that would constantly leave your lips in reply to his requests and orders, one that would trigger a brief twitch in the corner of his eyebrow each time he’d heard it, scattered through the day at various requests including the adjusting of the Royal robes and sashes while he was otherwise distracted.  
You had turned back to the small group who reluctantly handed over the information you’d asked for and were surprisingly pleased with your neutral position in handling their squabble gaining the trust of the crowds to allow you settle their troubles in the future along with your ability to request items or tasks to be handled for the King. The latest shock however came in the middle of his latest trip to the market where he was escorting yet another group of his possible future brides through a small tour of the newly repaired sections of stalls only to be interrupted by a Raven with a message from Balin requesting him for a set of documents that required his seal. A groan escaped him before the Dam at his right curled her hands tighter around his bicep, “You need to leave us Your Majesty?”  
He glanced back at you quickly freeing his arm from the Dam’s grip gaining the attention of the crowds around you, his hand rising to draw a small golden seal on a chain from around his neck and slinging the chain quickly around your neck and handing you the note, “Balin needs my seal for some documents, it’ll take three stamps, Balin will show you where and sign your name beside them.” Your hand touched the seal he’d draped around your neck feeling the cold gold figure as he pulled your long braid from under the chain, “I won’t need it till later at the trade meeting with Thranduil after lunch.” You nodded still gripping the seal as he turned passing the slack jawed Dams and his brow twitched yet again at your soft, “Of Course Your Majesty.” Glancing back to see you headed through the crowds before the Dams had finally turned and reluctantly reformed their group silently trailing the King, each of them wondering at how they could have been sent for if he was only going to claim you as his choice for a bride.  
.  
Dis gripped Dain’s arm dragging him into an empty room along the path of the tour they were shadowing attempting to point Thorin in the right direction of announcing his intentions for you her voice coming out in a strained whisper whishing to scream but unwilling to announce her fury to the crowds on the other side of the thick wooden door, sliding her hand across her forehead, “Please tell me he did not just pass the seal over to her!”  
Dain groaned leaning against the wall along the door, “He didn’t pass it.” Her head jerked over to him as his eyes remained locked on the wall across from him, “He draped it around her neck and slid it under her braid, and just walked away!” Groaning himself, “Someone needs to talk to that boy!”  
Shaking his head before glancing at Dis who let out a near growl, “Not even the King’s kin can touch the seal!! I’m going to speak to Balin.”  
She left the room, though no matter what was said, by morning you were already gone, off to Moria attending the King’s wishes for one of his best to tend to his new Kingdom and settle in the new ring of workers to the new tasks at Bofur, Bifur’s and Prince Fenrir’s side, the Prince who would claim the Steward position, a second in command to Thorin, your ordered absence, a decision that would prove to be the worst thing happening to the great King.  
.  
Day after day the King’s anger grew along with the distress of his people around him, starting slow at first, a missed snack here, stumbling over a chair, knocking over a glass, to the best of his ability Ori and his Brothers had tended to your duties but with your sudden departure it proved a bit too much for them to manage. Servants stood for nearly hours waiting for the notes to be dropped that would never come, leaving the King’s mood to sour further at his clenching stomach only to head back to his apartments to a less than savory meal from yet another one of your secret replacements.  
Each morning his meetings would last with his wiggling and squirming despite his best efforts his clothes not even seeming to sit right on him deepening his growing agony and each day ending with a now cold apartment that seemed to be tidied but nothing was where it should be, leading to several shouted arguments with his closest relations and a reluctant order for there to be no servants to enter his rooms.  
For weeks now his world crumbled apart, with him none the wiser at what was possibly causing it, filling his darkening days with as much of his duties as he could handle before returning to his untidy room, once again dropping into the chair at his dining room table to eat yet another tasteless imposter of his once rich foods that covered his table.  
His next day once again reminding him that he was not alone in his suffering, the weight now visible on the faces of those around him, especially the one Dwarf he’d found himself burning to strike at for months now, Dain.  
His own flesh and blood had drawn his wrath and he would surely drive the axe deeper in his chest, if he could not claim you he certainly would never allow Dain to, not while you claimed your loyalty to him, no, he would always keep you where he could know you were safe and untouched, unspoiled by others who would surely mistreat you. Though he knew Dain could never harm a woman he loved he would never relent in his refusal, since the battle he’d noted him tracing your movements, each day driving him closer to madness at Dain’s constant staring at you, something Thorin had yearned to do without success, always driven to focus on yet another deal or trade to be made between meeting after meeting. Even after the battle having been beaten to caring for you, the very rooms he’d planned to offer you had been already granted at Dain’s orders along with countless helpings of the finest foods and supplies available.  
Yet again his heart sank deeper through the next day with a constant stabbing pain as everywhere he seemed to turn the Mountain echoed with growing arguments with your name scattered within them each time nearly bringing him to his knees. Unable to make it any farther in the day he retreated to his rooms, barreling through his heavy doors and slamming them shut quite unwillingly behind him only to find his room completely devoid of any sense of order, fire or a meal to calm his aching stomach.  
Oh, Mahal, why is it so painful to breathe, surely it must relent eventually. I could not claim her, how could I have ever dreamt of claiming her. She could never- His body slumping to his knees with his arms on the dining room table, his eyes filling with tears as his pleading for release from his pain continued through the sound of his door opening and his head rising to spot his Cousins Dwalin and Balin entering with deep scowls.  
Dwalin crossed his arms, “Get up, eat something and let’s head back down.”  
Thorin drew in a trembling breath, “Give me a moment.”  
Dwalin’s arms dropped, “We’ve given you a month!”  
Thorin’s eyes rose in a sharp glare, spitting back, “And just what is that to mean?!”  
Dwalin snarled and stepped forward only to have Balin step between them and turned gripping Thorin’s jacket lifting him and leading him to the kitchen, “Let’s get you something to eat.”  
Dwalin growled and followed after them watching along the counter as Balin and Thorin drew out what ingredients they could manage as Dwalin eyed the leather book on the counter.  
Thorin, “Cousin, tell me what is wrong in the mountain, with the people, I can’t place it.”  
Balin glanced at him waving his hand at his Brother to remain silent as he spotted Dwalin’s mouth open, “What have you noticed?”  
Thorin, “They’re angry, have been for over a month now but it seems to be growing.”  
Dwalin snorted lifting the book and flipping through it as Balin asked, “And you have no idea what it could be causing it?”  
Thorin sighed leaning on the counter heavily resting his head in his hands, “I can’t, it’s just too much-.”  
His head lifting as Dwalin set the book down and slid it across the counter watching as it came to rest against his Cousin’s arm, “Try glancing at that and you’ll see why.”  
Thorin raised his head revealing his tear stained cheeks, rising to his elbows sliding the book closer as Balin glanced over his shoulder, their faces dropping in shock at the nearly two hundred pages coated in various recipes all marked into sections, each labeled under behaviors of the King and how to remedy them with a meal. I.e. he jerks off his boots first, if he slams the door, if he rubs his beard during a meeting, if he rolls his shoulders.  
Thorin, “Who wou-“  
Dwalin reached over closing the pages to the title page, “Three guesses who.” Thorin’s eyes dropped to the page coated in small doodles of otters and rams your signature habit to mark each of your journals.  
Thorin jerked his head at his Cousins, “Why would sh-“  
Dwalin leaned forward again with a deepening glare, “Three guesses Thorin.”  
His face paled and he moved to steady himself against the counter nearly failing until Balin moved to catch him and held him upright, “But, Dain.”  
Dwalin growled, “The Woman ripped the head off of a Warg for you,why on earth would she claim Dain, we’ve done what we could to keep him from throttling you, she’s been shattered since you were crowned, since you paraded those Dams-.”  
Thorin’s tears fell again, “Oh no.” his breath drawing into deep pants gripping the counter, “I have to get her-.” His legs nearly gave out from under him as his decisions weight crashed over him again leading Dwalin to grip with a grumble, both of them leading him to a dining room chair.  
Dwalin, “Sit here, we’ll cook, calm yourself and we’ll write to her.”  
Balin nodded catching Thorin’s eye, “Exactly, heard that Fenrir had settled the last of the orders you had sent them with last week.”  
Thorin nodded resting his head against the table screaming at himself deep in his heart and mind at how much pain he must have caused you, closing his eyes and releasing his muffled sobs into the thick sleeves of his robes eventually to be silenced at his Cousins rejoining him for the meal as Balin dug for paper and his pen to write out the letter and send it right away.  
Through the next week he struggled to regain the favor of his Family and Company all in the hopes of easing the transition back to how the Mountain used to be, each day bringing more and more examples of how your absence had brought out the worst in his people nearly bringing it to his knees. Each night ending with constant pacing at the lack of news from you, nothing at all, no refusal or agreement to return, only the continued flow of reports from the rebuilt mines and shops in Moria.  
..  
“Why now, what reason could he possibly have to bring me back now? A year, he’d asked me to stay here.”  
Bofur, “Maybe he’s finally gotten it through his thick skull about you.”  
Your eyes met his with a pained glare drawing him to raise his hands in mock surrender not wishing to draw out your tears again while Bifur added, “Heard from Ori that the Mountain’s crumbling.”  
You rolled your eyes, “Oh I doubt that.”  
Bifur chuckled, “No, I’m serious, you bore the weight of it all, all those small things, remove just one of them and the King crumbles, the Mountain is sure to follow after.”  
You sighed, “I don’t even know what to write back.”  
Bofur chuckled helping you to your feet, “I think it would be best to stun him with your sudden arrival then.”  
Bifur curled his arm under your other and they led you to your apartment, “If you’re speechless then we’re all lost, let’s pack.”  
The trip went fast enough and you were soon met by a flood of relieved glances from the Dwarves that swarmed you with thousands of grievances as soon as you’d entered the front gates.  
.  
Through yet another meeting Thorin gripped his chair tightly waiting until the end before walking breathlessly back to his room for another chance to gasp for air and pray for your quick return, his trip however was cut short at the growing shouts from the Dwarves flooding to the front gates, he stumbled to the railing of a large balcony as Dwalin hurried to his side as a wave of Dwarves went to join their kin.  
Curious expressions coated their faces as they stood still causing the crowds to part around them until they were met by the rest of the Company when finally they heard it the ripple of the chant from the front gates finally reaching them drawing a relieved sigh from the King as he heard your name. She’s here. Dropping his arms and head to the railing drawing in deep breaths to steady himself as he prepared himself for his next daunting steps.


	2. Chapter 2

Nearly an hour after accepting Thorin’s seal you had returned it and headed off to complete the last of the list of tasks Thorin had left you for the day. Finally breaking for lunch as the Dwarves did as well, taking the familiar halls you entered the Hobbit Hole you had built in the land you had requested in place of the share of gold you would gain from reclaiming Erebor. An agreement that had nearly driven Thorin and the group to madness at the preposterous notion of you being left without any gold to your name after all that you’d done for their people. Each day toiling tirelessly at Thorin’s side before heading to the bare un-sculpted dwarf mountain peak at the base of Erebor.  
Thorin turned back to you with a searing glare, “You are NOT forfeiting your share!”  
“I’m merely asking for a, transfer of what my share actually is. Not gold but property Something I could call my own.” Drawing in a shaky breath he turned his head facing the wall on your left calming his urge to shout that he was yours as once again the vivid dream of the pair of you two tangled in his dust coated sheets entwined in a heated kiss always followed by your growing moans absorbed by the thick shadow coated walls around you.  
His eyes landed on yours again realizing you had not broken your eye contact on his face in a startling glare of your own with your arms curled tightly, they scanned over you before locking with yours again before releasing a long exhale and softly saying in his stern tone, “What property?”  
A nearly hour long walk later Thorin let out a rumbling breath examining the darkened rocky cave without a single flicker of light inside and barely twenty feet, from his vantage point, of safe ground for you to walk on let alone shift into any form of house or shop for yourself. “This?! What could be the reason for selecting this peak. There are three others far more suited for future sculpting!”  
His eyes met your glare and locked arms again, “And I suppose you imagine Erebor to be completely carved when your ancestors arrived?” His next near growl broke as you flatly stated, “It’s this or I refuse my share all together. Traveling for me is cheap enough and I should make it to Fangorn by the first snowfall.”  
His scowl dropped through his face paling as his eyes widened, “You would leave?!”  
“It’s land to build on for my own home, if you have another use for it then forget I asked.”  
“500lbs.” His voice came out in a low growl, your eyebrow twitched up, “Of Gold, along with your property. When our people return you will have a large number of workers to aid in reforming this land of yours.” He glanced at the stunned Balin, “Draw up the contract.” He turned back to you, “Until your house is complete you’ll be staying in the Royal Wing amongst the Company or in an apartment of your own. No negotiations.” Before turning and leaving.  
.  
Crack, crack, SLAM, Crack, crack. Raising the sledge hammer again you brought it back down again in the vast darkness of your land forming massive cracks in the stone beneath you. Clearing the large boulders and spikes filling the Mountain cleared easily enough forming the large piles along the wall excluding the few to remain as supports to be later carved into large trees. Breaking through the damn near impossibly solid mountain floor beneath you fought against you though eventually relented shifting at your force revealing the long unseen ground beneath as you cleared the impossible chunks.   
Dropping to your knees again you leaned forward to gently brush your fingertips against the formerly hidden soil with a soft smile. For weeks you’d dealt with Thorin’s ignorant facade towards your feelings. Months he’d spent easing through the motions to imply he had intentions for courting you along the journey, and even through the first week of Erebor as he sank into the darkness of his mind. His actions grew fiercer as it clung to him and your attempt to break through it ended with your eventual tangling on his dust coated bed. A night that stabbed deeply with each day since, your moments together seemingly was driven away from his mind as the madness fled at his fight as you slept it off, waking alone partially dressed and alone with only a note to join him in the Throne Room to meet with the Company after he’d informed them of your new status as his Queen.  
An announcement that never came as his clarity found him along his walk. Joining them you spotted the now cleared glowing eyes you’d fallen for filled with an expression revealing your status as fond friends, but still nowhere close to openly stated lovers. A smile forced its way to your face and remained there as your eyes dropped to the floor as the days passed. Unwilling to take in the curious glances of the Company around you about your shifted demeanor around the King. Each claiming a chance to inquire if he’d hurt you only to be given the same answer, that it was a few stinging insults, nothing more.  
For months you’d handled the near impossible workload that would end any creature without Hobbit blood in their veins. Soon enough a large patch of dirt was revealed, one that you quickly tilled a small patch of it to start your planting with the last of your energy as the night before you’d enchanted the mountain rock above you to allow the sunlight through. The sunlight filled the peak forcing your eyes open to find yourself laying across the freezing stone floor around your patch of dirt. With a groan you lifted up and made the trip back up to your shared apartment with the Bur brothers, to bathe, making sure to take the back halls to remain unseen for a quick bath and then back to the King’s side. The growing ache deepened as the Dwarven population grew, the soldiers had done more than their fair share to spread word about you to ease the transition and to establish your reputation as their numbers grew and the tension grew between you and the King.  
A thick layer of dirt surrounded by the large piles of stones forming a wall around the river, you’d parted into smaller streams, was all that Bilbo had stumbled across when he followed you back to your land in his curiosity one day. His smile grew scanning over the land before rushing to your side as you broke through the last of the impossibly solid dirt before tilling it, eagerly agreeing to helping you with anything you’d need for turning the land into a home. Each night he’d help you till and plant the seeds you’d sent to the Shire for, your only help other than Bilbo came from Beorn who brought a group of his horses and other animals to aid in the planting.  
His arrival and the animals he brought sent a trickle of curiosity through the Dwarves, A small group of curious Dwarves who’d been watching you since their first arrival with King Dain had followed your footsteps after your last meeting. Spying Bilbo joining you along the way and their jaws dropped open after they’d managed to find you soon after you’d lost them. Taking in the vast patch of dirt and the small patch of green as you forced a large metal plow secured to a large patched horse Beorn had leant you as Bilbo and Beorn guided the other two as Beorn’s dogs walked behind you spreading the seeds in the tilled dirt as bunnies followed behind to tuck them safely in the dirt.   
They lingered eyeing the land before grabbing another group of their Kin and returning to spot Tauriel and a group of Elves including the Elven Prince and King after his meeting with Thorin who’d heard your humming as Beorn played the flute through your lunch break. Each stealing their own glimpses at your land with a sense of awe at the growing green, along with the groundwork for your Hobbit Hole as the planting had completed. Beorn’s stay had lasted for a few weeks as he aided you in the tilling and turning of the dirt before aiding with the planting, supplying a bags worth of acorns and larger sacks of his own seeds.  
Weeks later the groups of Hobbits had arrived, with Thorin’s blessing, to live in your lands, helping with the crops as well of the small brewery you had helped them set up along with their own pub. Each eager to have their own space as their families had spread taking up nearly all of the available land, eager to start out their young adult lives with something they could shape as they wished under your blessings. Your last day you had helped Bilbo set up the last of his belongings in his new Hobbit Hole beside yours, leaving him in charge in your absence over the young Gamgees, Tooks and Brandybucks along with his young Sister, her husband and small child Frodo. All of them had caused their own commotion with full carts of belongings and herds of animals, drawing a wave of confusion for the Dwarves who still hadn’t known about your land yet. Though they had found a warm welcome soon enough as the Dwarves had learned about the land, food and ale they had helped you produce.  
The young Hobbits soon took their own places in the groundwork of the Mountain as they controlled the food production allowing the Dwarves some major relief from the hefty prices the Master of Laketown had racked up the prices. The Elves, even though they did their best to increase their deliveries, had not been able to increase their production in time to ease the growing hunger form the returned Dwarves feeling the weight of the struggle. Yet another decision that had cemented you in charge in their eyes as the one that had made sure their people could last through the winter and long after.  
.  
Gripping the note you had received from the King you entered the front door of his Meeting Room where he was standing alone at the table coated in notes and maps keeping his back to you with his eyes locked on the pages before him. Stopping a good ten feet from him you fought your tears back at his distant behaviour, “Your Majesty.”  
His shoulders flinched as he drew in a breath, “I have a task for you. One I cannot entrust to anyone else.”  
You nodded to his back as you bit your quivering lip, “Of Course, what would you have me do?”  
His voice lowered as a growl crept through it, “I need you in Moria, to ensure its proper restoration. Shouldn’t take more than a year.” His voice wavered and nearly broke at his last word as a tear rolled down your cheek.  
Forcing your pain from your voice you asked, “When would you like me to leave?”  
His eyes slammed shut as he replied in a soft tremble, “Tonight.”  
Another tear rolled down your cheek as you felt a sob bubbling up inside you soon to escape, calmly agreeing, “Of Course Your Majesty.” Turning as his shoulder flinched as his eyes shot open again forcing the vivid images of you two together from his mind once again. His lips parted ready to beg you to ignore his request only to find himself alone and slamming his eyes shut again only to open them again hoping by some miracle you’d have turned back. Dropping to his knees he cracked, weeping at his pain, his haunting dreams. He was so certain it was something his madness had left to linger within him reminding him of his weaknesses. So sure and so terribly wrong as he’d eventually learn.  
..  
The sound of small pebbles shifting under the heavy boots of the Dwarves around you filled the deep crevice that led to the hidden door of Moria, even with the sunlight pouring through you’d found yourself at the hidden door as the confused and eager Dwarves behind you watched you mutter the password. Unable to speak louder than a near pleading whisper at the excruciating distance that had nearly broken you in half. The thick stone doors opened revealing the Guard waiting with a large smile on his face as your group came into view, bowing deeply as his eyes landed on you, rising and proudly addressing you, “Lady Jaqiearae, Dragon Slayer, Mother of Erebor and Moria, Welcome back to your lands!”  
You stepped closer as Bifur and Bofur’s hands gently landed on your back leading you inside, the comforting warmth from their hands calming the searing pain you felt allowing you to force a smile onto your face. Walking up to the Guard stating softly, “These are King Thorin’s lands.”  
A snort escaped him through a large smile twisting on his face as he lowered his head bowing it to you through a step back and a turn to lead you to Prince Frerin, “Of Course they are.”  
Bifur curled his arm around your shoulders leaning closer to whisper, “Crown or no Crown, you killed the Balrog and sealed the place, for Dwarves, even in Erebor it’s your land, you’re merely allowing Thorin to rule in it.”  
You gave him a sideways disbelieving glance, Bofur curled his arm around your middle drawing your attention, with a large grin on his face saying, “It’s true, even he knows it.”  
You sighed leaning your head on Bifur’s shoulder feeling their grips tighten as they shifted closer to you hoping to ease your pain with their snuggling. After a few long corridors and the massive pillared hall leading to the meeting room Prince Frerin was in. As the door opened your eyes wandered over the Prince drawing another sigh from you followed by the tear that rolled down your cheek realizing that he could easily pass as Thorin’s twin. Raising your head after rubbing your cheek on your shoulder forcing another smile on your face as you neared him.   
You stopped a few feet from the note covered table he was standing at while he walked around it to clasp his outstretched around yours giving you a large smile, “Lady Jaqiearae, Welcome! I know this is not the most favorable of positions for you but you and I both know this city would easily crumble without you at the helm leading us back to our former glory!” He stepped closer to set his hand gently on your shoulder as his smile softened, driving the ache you felt deeper as his face showed a smile you had once claimed from Thorin. “Oh, and I am aware my brother and I share a likeness, so if the need ever arises, don’t be afraid to just hurl a punch my way.” You blinked twice and he chuckled, “I mean it, he’s always been the more serious one between us, I also noticed he’s been one to miss a tree that’s right ahead of him, so believe me when I say if you need to throw a punch at his likeness punch away. He’ll feel the weight of sending you away soon enough. Especially with how well tuned you had everything working, and yes, it was you running things. As it should be, a Mountain is hollow without a Queen or its Mother to guard it.”  
He smiled and led you to the apartment you’d be sharing with Bifur and Bofur in the Royal Wing to a meal that had already been prepared.  
..  
Easily through the next few weeks you’d gotten the eager Dwarves into line and the repairs and cleaning off to a great start leaving nearly all of the common areas spotless or at least tolerable. Today however had brought on a throbbing headache, your crouched with a groan along the wall laying your palms against your forehead hearing a pair of Dwarves come over, both gently laying their hands on your upper arms both softly asking, “Are you ill?”  
Drawing in a quick breath you raised your head while lowering your hands giving them a quick smile, “Just hungry I think…”  
They helped you up and you made you way back up to your room, making yourself a snack and relaxing on the small couch in your sitting room, laying your legs over the arm laying flat on your back breathing deeply with your arms crossed over your eyes feeling the head ache lessen. Uncurling your arms your eyes opened showing your body and the room glowing brightly fading into a bare white empty void as you heard a distant singing from several pastel colored glowing figures. A tingling began in your fingers stretching into your hands and up into your arms drawing you to unlace your arm braces revealing the glowing mithril vines etched in your skin sprouting from your wrists up your forearms. With a soft gasp the glowing from the room dimmed leaving you back in your apartment staring at the still glowing lines forcing a tear down your cheek as you heard four faint heartbeats from inside you.  
Shutting your eyes again you wiped your cheek and stood hearing the front door open and turned to face Bifur and Bofur who entered in a mild panic before coming to a stop as you walked around the couch. Their eyes scanned over you locking their eyes on your marks both gasping and shooting you large smiles at the news of you pregnancy.  
They both crossed the room to curl you in a hug spotting your bottom lip quivering as more tears poured from your eyes as your voice cracked out, “Why now?”  
Both of them curled around you tighter feeling your body trembling as you fought the sobs hoping to break free from you as your fingers clutched their shirts tighter while they both reassured you that they and you would be well taken care of and well loved. Also assuring you they would send word to the Company to up their efforts of trying to get Thorin to request you back home. After calming down they headed back to work and you went to speak with The Prince, finding him in his meeting room once again instantly claiming his attention when you entered giving you a large smile. Crossing the room quickly to meet him you caught the flinch from the rest of his Council remembering the last time you had done that within your first week after a particularly unfeeling letter from Thorin.  
.  
You’d nearly barged in bringing Fenrir’s offer back to his attention when your pain spiked to a breaking point, gaining a nod from him as he removed his crown and turned to you with a smirk accepting the left hook you’d landed squarely on his jaw sending him to the ground. Quickly he climbed back to his feet to offer a meal and some ale, leading you to a smaller attached room filed with food for his lunch, shutting the door behind you and curled you in a large hug holding you as you sobbed against his chest using his thick furs to muffle the sound as he quietly hummed clutching you tighter until you’d calmed.  
Your stay wasn’t all bad, finding a place within the Dwarves’ hearts as their leader even above Frerin. So as your heart healed so did theirs, the pain their King had put you through had been well know of and the Princes’ arrangement with you lightened their hearts even more. Each watching as your time with him had eased the tears from your eyes, all, including the Prince had felt another hidden sting as the Princes’ Husband Taru arrived from the Southern Kingdom.  
The tall blonde male Dwarf with dazzlingly green eyes curled you in a large hug when you met, soon becoming the best of friends and the pair of them welcomed you into their family as well. Even including you in on their plans with a female Hobbit who volunteered to be their surrogate after a dream from Yavanna had sent her to them, as was the normal way for same sex Dwarf couples to receive their children from Mahal. Soon enough you’d gained her trust as well, enough for her to ask you to guide them through the ceremony of surrogacy. The three of them sat together in the center of an enchanted fountain in Lothorien under the light of the full moon opening the parting wall of silver glass through the fountain drawing the music from the Valar to surround them causing them to glow as her hands curled in theirs soon became covered in mithril glowing vines marking the children they’d been granted.  
As the light faded through the lowering of the parting silver glass you helped them back to their feet accepting their large hugs before Lord Celeborn guided you to a banquet the Elves had prepared during the ceremony. After word had spread through the Kingdoms of the Princes’ heirs through the messages sent through the feathered messengers sent by the Elves leading to another large celebration when you’d returned to Moria. Bringing another set of titles added to your name, all mainly centered around bringing Mahal’s destined children to their rightful parents.  
.  
And here you were weeks later, stopping at the table Frerin set down the notes in his hand as you stopped in front of him drawing in a quick breath tugging up your sleeves and raising your arms with another flashing smile causing his eyes to drop to your arms widening his smile as he let out a cheerful laugh curling you into a tight hug, “Well done!” You pulled back and he wiped your cheeks claiming the tears that had fallen, “I received word from Thorin.” He reached back grabbing the letter and passed it to you allowing you to read it and watching as your jaw nearly dropped.  
“What the…” The soft words fell from your lips before you glanced over seeing Bifur and Bofur entering the room alongside Prince Nain, King Dain’s Brother who would be taking Prince Fenrir’s place during his stay in Erebor.  
…  
Within the rest of the day you were packed along with the Bur Brothers and the Princes and their Mother to be, all making you way safely along the Dwarves paths as the groups of Dwarves around you did everything they could to make sure the pair of you were well cared for along the journey. Thankfully there was plenty of snow, more then enough to keep you peacefully entranced in your few cheerful memories from your brief childhood near the Misty Mountains on the outskirts between Rivendell and Mirkwood after you’d been orphaned. The few centuries leading to your being found and taken in by Radagast, aiding him in protecting his forests and the animals and creatures dwelling within.  
As the sun rose on your last day the snow coating Mirkwood lit up bringing another smile to your face as the treetops shimmered as they swayed at your presence. Soon enough the green path widened welcoming you and your group through once again back to the Kingdom within as the Elves happily greeted you with respectful bows as you approached before allowing you through the front gates to the waiting Elf King inside. Each Elven eye scanning over you taking in your news even through your protective layers and without a growing bump to conceal under them for months to come yet. Accepting their meal and company while King Thranduil eagerly divulged the latest news from their union and trade meetings while easing his stiff demeanor at your welcome presence allowing a glimpse into his true side for the joining Dwarves and expecting Hobbit who was taking full advantage of the endless meal he had offered her and the twins she was carrying.  
When you were full King Thranduil escorted your group out to the front gate to join the waiting group of Elves, including Tauriel who was returning for a weeklong stay in hopes of growing closer to Princess Dis. She gave you a large hug and the Elves all silently agreed to allow you to present your news to your group and the King when you were ready.  
The glistening Mountain came into view brining a creeping tense feeling in your shoulders making you tighten your arm braces as you drew closer to the front gate. You dismounted and relented into Bofur who claimed your bag once again with a wink and a grin before you’d led the way inside. Your ear twitched at the growing sound of your name being spread through the Mountain followed by the pounding of boots as they came to greet you. Their large smiles surrounded you as they began with simple greetings but soon followed with the flood gates breaking as their complaints broke free soon leaving them to forming a long set of lines to sound their grievances. Your group moved past you as the Bur Brothers remained at your sides setting a stool they had collected behind you as you dished out your answers and responses.  
Soon enough you had eased the tempers of a large group of Dwarves while the shouting from Thorin and his Brother had ceased as you were led to the forges to see to the latest set of complaints finding a set of screaming Dwarves along the way, their group ceased as the Bur Brothers both put an end to it by announcing you causing them to bow and take their fight elsewhere.  
.  
Walking through the Mountain you found your way home, strolling through the streets of your small Hobbiton greeting the cheerful Hobbits as you passed before spotting your home and relaxing once again. Walking through your fence and heading to your door, resting your hand on the knob and pausing as you heard shushing coming from inside making your smile return. Turning the knob and swinging the door open you stepped inside the main hall as the Bur Brothers followed after and closed the door behind you causing the Company to pop out of their hiding places with a loud cheer of, “Surprise!! Welcome Home!”  
All but Thorin was here, all curling you in tight hugs before leading you to the table covered with food after Ori had hung your outer coats leaving you in your sweater and vest. Choosing to keep your braces on catching a glance at Bilbo who eyeing you curiously for the source of your change, making his smile grow before he clouded it at Ori’s looked over at him. Joining the group at the table you all dug in as they filled you in to what you’d missed. Their stories continued until Dori had lost his last nerve at Bofur swatting away the mugs of ale he was sending your way, turning to face Bofur and saying, “I know you’ve grown closer to Jaqi over the past month but with the hoards of Dwarves fighting for her attention since your return she out of everyone deserves a tall mug of ale!!”  
Bofur opened his mouth to rely drawing a breath only to turn to you as you tapped his shoulder to say, “Dori I can’t drink ale.”  
His eyebrows rose as Bilbo and the Bur Brothers smiled and the others blinked until Gloin gasped with Bombur shortly after who both stood and softly said, “Bairn?”  
Your quick smile gave them their answer and they all cheered before Dori had taken back the cup, before they served out the desserts, making sure you had more than enough servings of their cooking until they all had to leave when Ori glanced at you, “Does Thorin know?”  
You shook your head, “Not unless Prince Frerin has told him.”  
They all nodded between glancing at each other silently agreeing before the Princes announced, “Then we won’t either.”  
You giggled accepting their hugs as they left before sighing and leaving yourself to join the Hobbits in the potato fields for the rest of the day, enjoying the simplicity of the task, filling countless baskets worth of potatoes before heading back to your home again as the sun started setting. Rinsing your hands along the way in one of the small streams you had created to split the river through your land, walking along your front gate smelling a familiar cloud of smoke wafting by.  
.  
Rounding the last corner you spotted the sullen King Thorin seated on the bench outside your home, his eyes raised to land on you as he saw you reaching your front gate. Flashing you a nervous smile lowering his pipe as he stood, softly saying, “Welcome Home.”  
His eyes cautiously lingering on your as you approached him, “Thank you, Yo-.”  
“Thorin.” The blurted order even stunning himself causing him to clear his throat and continue softer, “Please, you of all people do not owe me any titles. I hope you do not mind I brought, Supper, I believe. If I’ve understood Bilbo’s list of Hobbit meals properly. Or I could leave, if you’d prefer.”  
Ignoring the stab in your chest you smiled and led him inside, “Supper usually comes after Dinner actually. Come on in then.”  
A smirk slid its way onto the exhausted face of the King as you allowed him through the front door, making sure your sleeves were pulled down over your wrists, smiling at the full table of food he’d set out and claiming the chair he’d pulled out for you, “I suppose you’ve had a terribly hectic morning.” Sliding the seat beside yours out and lowering himself onto it, refusing to drop revealing his true level of exhaustion, smiling at you feeling the ache from his body releasing at being close to you once again. “I, things got away from me in your absence and the entire Mountain has felt the weight of it. I know the Company hasn’t minced their words on their reports either, and they shouldn’t have, I deserve it. You should know exactly how badly I’ve managed it on my own.”  
His eyes locked onto yours from their former spot peering at the reflection from the bottom of his mug of ale revealing a deeply sorrowful gaze nearly brining tears to your eyes, “Thorin…”  
“No, you deserve to know how incredibly terrible of a job I managed while you were gone and even further that I treated you horribly since you reclaimed Erebor, and yes, you did. There is nothing I can possibly say to make up for my actions.”  
“Being a King is difficult, going from roaming blacksmith to King I’m sure no one expected you to do it all perfectly, and you’ve been nothing but kind to me since, Rivendell. I would say the Shire but there was that porcupine incident with the Princes.”  
He couldn’t help but chuckle remembering your prank retaliation involving a porcupine in your first month with them. His eyes locked with yours again admiring your soft smile and glowing eyes from the reflection from the fireplace, “That’s a very kind lie. Though I know with just the invitations for the Dams alone had caused you an impossible amount of turmoil at their competition.”  
Your fingers curled around the glass of water in front of you to grip it and take a sip as he spoke then setting it down again before replying, “How’s the competition going so far? Anyone in the lead?”  
He drew in a shaky breath fighting the growing tension in his body lowering his mug of ale, “No, they were all sent home before you had left. I realized there wasn’t one of them that could make me truly happy and their invitations here were a mistake. I heard you made quite a difference in Moria as well, along with aiding the creation of my Brother’s children, thank you for that as well, my family owes you an incredible debt it seems.”  
Your eyes fell to your plate as you felt your stomach clenching ready to growl to grab your fork and start on the meal as he did the same, shifting the conversation into something closer to a pleasant banter between the two of you allowing you both to relax.  
With desert came a knock on the door along with a messenger entering shortly after with an urgent message for the King who swayed when he stood. Reaching out to steady him and send him to your spare room to sleep it off collecting the message yourself as the messenger left. Thorin dropped heavily onto the bed after you’d drawn back the sheets, removed his coat and vests laying them on the foot of the bed, raising each foot allowing you to remove his boots before covering him again.   
He struggled against your covering him, playfully grabbing your wrists he let out a giddy chuckle, “Just leave it, stay and get some sleep. We haven’t even drained the barrel of ale yet,” His fingers slid higher on your wrist, “You haven’t even had any ale yet in fact, you should -.” His eyes dropped to your wrists noticing the glowing lines, sliding your other sleeve up as well before darting his eyes up to yours, “You’re pregnant?”  
You nodded forcing him back down again gently, “Get some sleep.”  
His hand curled around your wrist sliding it to your hand, “If you need anything let me know.”  
You shot him a soft smile, “I know, get some sleep, I’ll handle this.”  
You paused and turned in the doorway as he called out to you, “Jaqi, I would like to request to be there for you through this. No matter what you need. Please consider my offer.”  
You nodded and turned again to focus on the task at hand rather than what Thorin in his drunken ramblings could have meant. Completing the task before heading back home, stealing another glimpse of the snoring King sprawled on your spare bed after cleaning up from the meal then bathing and changing before walking out to Bilbo’s next door.  
The door opened revealing his large smile as he invited you inside, pouring you some tea and talking through what Thorin had said to you through his meal. Bilbo’s wrath had been the worst of the Company as he’d been the only one to guess what had actually happened after catching a glimpse of a glowing Mithril raven etched into the skin in your right side after your physical bond had formed. One that had sparked a curious near rage at how the mark could have appeared on his skin as such marks do not appear for Dwarves, at least until Kili had sprouted a mark of his own after giving a bead to Tauriel. The heated and nearly tear filled discussion lasted for a few hours until you both decided to get some sleep leading to you heading back to stretch out in your bed for a short nap.  
.  
Morning came nearly punching Thorin in the face as he squinted through the sunlight and curled his hand around the glass you gently set in his hand, a small smile slid on his face when his eyes adjusted in the light filled room, “Thank you.” His hand planted at his side to help him sit up straighter to chug the drink you offered before handing it back to you when he stood to follow you to the kitchen. Reaching out as you both got to the table his fingers brushed up your sleeve again when you sat down, as if he was unsure of what he’d seen the night before and gave you a large smile, “I meant my offer last night.” His hand curled around yours gazing sweetly into your eyes, “I, owe you an apology. Since the battle I’ve, I foolishly, impossibly foolishly believed my Cousin had cared for you and I did my best.” He exhaled wetting his lips ashamed to admit what he’d done, “I Rather foolishly did my best to keep you from him in hopes of keeping him from courting you. When I should have spent my time showing you how deeply I cared about you instead of trying to bury myself in work to run from the pain I had caused you from my actions. I hope you could forgive me in time and allow me to attempt to make up for it.”  
Your lips parted as you blinked a few times wondering if you should scream at him, burst into tears or punch him, “Whi-Which Cousin?”  
Your near glare unsettling him slightly, “Dain…”  
Shutting your eyes you lifted your free hand to rub your forehead before dropping to whack him across his shoulder, “You, Dain?! Really?! He’s, Dain! It’d be like me chasing after, Gloin or Bombur, he’s betrothed, with a Son already!”  
“I really. My mind was not the clearest when I formed the idea and it carried the thought and expanded on it. I should have realized everything you’ve been doing for me since I’ve had you as my right hand. Everything, and I do mean everything crumbled when I sent you away. But I knew you would be the only one to manage it properly.”  
“And all this you’re telling me is to apologize?”  
“During our travels, I know I did everything I could within my ability by Dwarvish standards, to show you how deeply I cared about you and that fell impossibly short of what I’d hoped. My offer to be there for you is not merely for your children, who I deeply, deeply would care to be a part of their growth and lives. I love you, I have since the moment I saw you chasing my Nephews with those Porcupines after pulling it from their bedrolls and my foolish assumption you had no feelings for me held me back from shouting it to the world. I know in your time away and before you had plenty of reasons to refuse me, so I’m asking for a chance to regain your affections and trust and possibly a chance to court you.”  
“My affections, have not altered, my trust…” Your fingers gently tapped the table, “As for courtship, I, will consider your offer. Though if I could be honest, it may take some time before I relax to the idea.”  
His hand gently curled around yours again, “Take as much time as you need. I do hope I could still be here for you as you are weighing it.”  
“If you’d like.” Your free hand fell to your fork to start eating as he claimed his keeping his curled around yours, choosing to eat with his left hand to maintain the contact. Shortly after your meal had ended when Balin had come to claim the King to change before the first meeting of the day. Thorin reluctantly released your hand and went to grab his clothes as you changed, when he’d entered the hall again you stepped through his door again softly saying, “Thorin..”  
He slid his fingers under his vest laying it flat against his chest turning to face you as his lips parted catching the tears filling your eyes as he whispered, “Jaqi?”  
“How, your apologies, how much do you remember about our first week in the Mountain as you grew sicker?”  
His eyes left yours as the images flashed back in his mind of you two together, “I, remember fighting, the shouts, the Company shouting at me.” Turning back to you he caught a tear trail down your cheek and your lip trembling.  
“And me?” His eyes widened as it clicked together, “What about me?”  
He stepped closer feeling warm tears rolling down his cheeks as he stepped closer to you, “I thought I dreamt that.”  
“So for months you just, never even asked if it had actually happened?”  
Taking another step closer to you, “I can never apologize enough for this.”  
You nodded locking your eyes with his after glancing away, “Alright, we should get to the meeting then.” He shifted blocking your path through the door, “Jaqi, we should speak about this. I never would have. I should have brought it up to you, though it isn’t exactly a subject I wanted to casually bring up. Any assumption I could have had might have driven you from me, even though I did an incredible job myself.”  
“So if I would have brought it up?”  
His hands gently curled around your upper arms, “I would have told you about the dreams I’ve been having.”  
Your eyes narrowed at him after you wiped your cheeks, “Been having?”  
He gulped and rapidly wet hip lips, “Yes, since I came out of it, they keep flooding back.”  
You nodded again and your eyes dropped to his belt finding your fingers already loosening it making his eyes drop as well to catch you lifting his shirts revealing the Raven across his side, “You’ve had this the whole time?”  
Your eyes met again as he asked, “You know what it means? Kili is the only Dwarf other than me to get one of these marks, and only after he gave Tauriel his bead.” His eyes locked with yours as his lips parted again through a soft gasp, “It’s from our night?” You nodded and he moved to gently wipe your cheek dry and curl around you into a loving embrace, your eyes shut feeling his warmth surrounding you. His words coated with a tremble as his tears continued to fall, “I’m going to speak with the Council and the Company, announce our union to the Mountain. I am so sorry My Love.” His arms tightened around your back as yours curled around your middle while you listened to his loud heartbeat.  
A soft clearing of a throat drew his attention back to Balin who was still waiting in the front hall drawing a sigh from the King as he pulled back locking his eyes with yours wiping your cheeks again wiping his on his shoulders, “I’m going to announce it today and then I’m going to plan out a full courtship, do it all properly just as you deserve. Did you get enough rest, and food, you can stay home if you need to.”  
You shook your head, “I’m fine, I’ll help you today if you like.”  
His hand curled around your cheek again as he gave you a soft smile, “I would like that very much.” His eyes dropped to your stomach, “So, the baby, it’s mine?”  
You smirked, “Yes, they are.”  
His eyes widened, “Twins?”  
Your smirk grew, “Bit higher.”  
“Triplets?” Eyes wider in near crippling shock that dug deeper as you shook your head, “Can’t be four…”  
“Twelve.” You giggled as his knees buckled nearly sending him to the ground, your hands clutched his vest pinning him along the wall by the door, “It’s only four.”  
He drew in a shaky breath through a nod as Balin came to inspect the slam and chuckled himself at you pinning Thorin to the wall along with his pale face that turned to face him as he softly said, “I’m going to be a Father.”  
Balin glanced at you with a smirk, “You told him then,” clapping his hands together, “Oh good, the boys are nearly bursting and Dis heard from someone and she’s on a spree to make Frerin’s shower a double.”  
Thorin, “Does everyone know then?”  
Balin chuckled again, “By now, probably. They’ll be expecting a party and an announcement and possibly a few public displays like this to calm the crowds about you sending her away.”  
You looked at Balin, “They’re expecting me to go after him?”  
Balin nodded, “You’ve been married since he handed you his seal, which he did, more than once.”  
You glanced at Thorin as he said, “We’re what?”   
He turned to you catching your eye roll, “Don’t you dare apologize.” Un-clenching your hands from his vest and securing his belt again and turning him, “Come on, let’s get you upstairs to change and I’ll think of what I’ll do to calm the masses.” He chuckled turning back to smile at you, “And don’t think you’re getting off easy either, you can ask Frerin how hard I can punch.” They both looked at you as their mouths dropped open, “He offered me free punches to help me calm down when I got sent away.”  
Thorin nodded, “Of course he did, no wonder he was so upset when he returned.”  
“Oh don’t worry, it was only the once. Did help a bit though as strange as it sounds.”  
Balin chuckled as you gave Thorin a gentle push to keep going back up to change, gaining more than a few curious glances along the way from the Dwarves as Thorin glanced back at you with a curious expression, “How are you being so calm about this?”  
You shot him another quick smile, “Thorin, I love you, I just don’t like you very much right now. But that will calm soon enough. Besides I’m pregnant, I can’t really run around chasing you with an axe right now.”  
He chuckled again, “I’m sure there’s a great number of Dwarves and even Bilbo that would willingly stand in for you.” His smile grew as he glanced back catching yours.  
..  
For months after Thorin had done all he could to make sure you were cared for and knew just how deeply he cared for you. Each day you worked at his side seated on the arm of his chair at your own preference to remain free to move about continuing your pattern of ensuring Thorin’s smooth running days. As your pregnancy grew farther along and you began to show however Thorin had you train the other Company members to complete a good number of your duties so you could remain at home spending the hours working in your garden with Fenrir’s Surrogate.  
Under your watch the Mountain and Moria, through your letters, easing the burden of the King and the Dwarves within your borders who all eagerly awaited your next steps in your long courtship.  
As dinner drew closer Thorin went to your home, that he’d move into at your suggestion as he spent each night at your place anyway curling around you after making you dinner and then making you a large breakfast each morning. On your knees digging in the dirt replanting a new set of bulbs into a better location for the sun you glanced up at the source of the shadow laying across you and smiled at your betrothed as he crouched down beside you gently sliding his hand across the small bump on your stomach as he said, “My Love, you are supposed to be resting.”  
Smirking you locked your eyes with his, “Thorin, I’m three months along there’s still 12 months, at least to go still and I’m being treated like an invalid.”  
He chuckled glancing down at your hands, “What are you doing?”  
“Shifting some of these bulbs for a better light.”  
“Are you hungry?” He chuckled when you shot him a playful glare at his curling his arms around your sides helping you up, “Let’s get you something to eat then.”  
Leading you inside to cook you a meal as you cleaned up. Freshly changed and scrubbed you eyed the King’s back as another rush of heat ran through you, your one night together in his madness fighting its way into your mind more and more every day as your body adjusted to its new job of forming your children. Rolling your head from side to side through a sigh your resilience caved in as he turned and smiled at you leaning against the doorway and leaving the food on the table as you asked, “Thorin could you come to the bedroom?”  
He nodded moving to join you, “Of course, need help moving something?”  
“You could say that.” The past three months easing back through your mind, calming the Company and the Mountain towards Thorin’s actions about you while your relationship timidly grew from the beginning again while he regained your trust. Both agreeing to lead up from hand holding and loving hugs and snuggling to the occasional and now daily kiss on the cheek, learning each other again hoping to handle this properly this time as you followed the intricate steps of following Dwarvish courtship rituals.  
Walking through your bedroom door Thorin’s boots came to a heavy stop on the polished stone floor glancing around curiously as he asked, “What did you need help with?”  
His body turned to face you, stopping as your chest pressed against his as you kissed him, he broke the kiss trying to object only for you to slide your fingers through his beard slowly as you softly said, “Don’t say anything, please.” His eyes closed when your fingers tightened in his beard drawing a growling purr from him as you kissed him again, pressing his full body against yours while you deepened the kiss. Releasing his beard to grab his vest with both hands leading him backwards onto your bed and straddling him, pinning his hands above his head and deepening the kiss while you deepened the kiss. Slowly sliding your fingers through his before drawing soft moans from your lips grazing along his cheek, jaw and neck, softly whispering between them as he attempted to object again, “Stop talking. Just love me.” Your lips met his again and his arms curled tightly around you through your deepening kiss.   
A deep gentle humming woke you, bringing your eyes open to see the lit fire in your room as a warm hand attached to the body curled between your legs stroked your stomach between gentle kisses. Shifting your leg higher around Thorin’s warm side, looking down at him while lowering the thick fur he’d covered you with, watching as he gently rubbed his forehead against your stomach as his tune ended and he glanced up at you with a loving smile hearing your stomach rumble. His smile grew as his hand stroked your stomach again before trailing over your glowing shared Raven mark softly saying, “I’ll heat up our dinner, relax here My Love.” Kissing your stomach before he kissed you on the lips as he climbed out of bed, making sure you were covered as he did. Watching you so you ate your fill before cleaning up and chuckling as you came up behind him sliding his arms around his middle kissing across the back of his shoulders before leading him back to bed. “My Love, you should be resting.”  
Your finger rose to press against your lips as you shushed him softly, before curling your arms around his neck and whispering against his lips, “No talking.” A muffled chuckle came from him as you kissed him again, his fingers slowly trailed down your back to your thighs to grip them and lift you, carrying you back to bed.


End file.
